1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing winding device in which a spool is provided with a torsion shaft.
2. Related Art
In a webbing winding device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-225719, a torsion bar is inserted into a reel along the axial direction of the reel so as to disable the relative rotation between the reel and the torsion bar. Furthermore, a holder member is press-inserted into the reel directed along the radial direction of the reel, so a second torque transmitting portion of the torsion bar comes into contact with the holder member so as to disable the separation of the torsion bar from the reel.
However, in the webbing winding device, as described above, the direction in which the torsion bar is inserted into the reel becomes the axial direction of the reel, but the direction in which the holder member is press-inserted into the reel becomes the radial direction of the reel. For this reason, in order to assemble the torsion bar to the reel, the torsion bar and the holder member need to be assembled to the reel in the intersection directions. As a result, the assembility is poor.